Random club penguin stories
by pufflemayhem2013
Summary: the adventures of the penguin Damien! rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is nazobot4 and I am here to tell you all about the time I had the best Christmas ever!

Well it all started when me and my friend remembered what time of the year it was, it was December the 23rd! It was only 2 days until Christmas! We had to do all our shopping for more than just our families, but also our puffles! I needed to go shopping for my friends, family and my puffles! I have lots of puffles so extra shopping for me!

My brown puffle wants lots of junk or as he calls it, bits and pieces for building, my pink puffle wants a skipping rope or a lasso and a Stetson, my green puffle, as all ways he wants a box of cookies and a propeller hat, my purple puffle is wanting a new disco ball because her last one broke, my blue puffle is wanting more inflatable balls so he can play about on them like a loony, my red puffle is wanting another cannon because Herbert took his last one, my yellow puffle is wanting another set of headphones, another paint pallet, another directors seat and camera, another easel to go with the paint pallet, another set of DJ turn tables and a mixing desk!My black puffle mostly wants a new skate board, another 50 bottles of hot sauce and peace and quiet for thinking out his plans to get revenge on his girlfriend for cheating on him, my orange puffle wants another 20 blocks of cheese, a new mini squid cap, a new toy to munch on, endless cheese rain, every thing in the world to eat and a new monster truck and last but not least my white puffle wants another elf cap, an ice bowl, ice skates and a little igloo to hide in when a stranger comes to visit!

When my friend shadebot8 asked me if I had done my Christmas shopping or if I had put my tree up yet I couldn't believe that I was reminded that I had to do those things. So I ran very fast to get my shopping done and then I ran strait back home to get them wrapped and to put my tree up that my puffles helped to decorate.

Shadebot8 started to ask me what my puffles where getting for Christmas and how much stuff they were getting all I could tell him was that I was getting them lodes of toys, beds, houses and much much more!I had all ready started to wrap up the presents I had got them while they were either sleeping or they had been sent to the town for a puffle party of their own!

UH OH! Along came Christmas eve and I had forgotten about my friend shadebot8! I had to run strait to the gift shop and get him something. I got him a red bandana, a green ball cap, a base ball glove, some clothing items such as the super fly, the black checked shoes and the red street smart outfit. I also got him the cruising, the green over shirt, the blue casual duds, a chest nut checked scarf, black top sneakers, black MP3000, black zip hoodie, the gelled, a gold charmed necklace, tux redux, a rugged radio, steel watch, the impossible, stealthy shades, rugged jacket, sturdy green boots, heather grey scarf, warm red jacket, dark blue beanie, a red meteor puffle hoodie, squiggle shoes, a pirate penguin stuffy, a blue puffle stuffy, and a teddy stuffy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and my name is Damien.

I am here to tell you about the time I was frozen because I was terrified!

Well I was walking out side my igloo collecting puffle "o's" for my blue, white and orange puffles when i heard a growl and a rustle in the bushes where I had planted o berries and there is was again only this time it was louder! I went o get a closer look and the bushes rustled again! It jumped out of the bushes, on to my face and strait in to my igloo! All my puffles ran strait out of my igloo and back to the pet shop where it was not so scary. I ran strait to my buddies house and told him what had happened, "I have sighted a rare puffle!" I said to him shaking like mad, "I think it is living in my igloo" He said "It must have been a rare and hungry one if it wants to live in your igloo!" I replied in a scared and angry voice " I cant go back to my igloo now! Its been taken over by a mad, hungry and rare puffle! How can I go back? Where am I going to live? And how am I going to survive? I don't want to die I am to young!" He replied back in a lovely calm voice saying "you can go back only you will need lots of puffle armour and a titanium helmet!" "But Shade!" I said to my buddy looking very worried. "What if it tries to attack me and it manages to break through all that armour and it shreds my head in to tiny little pieces! Again I don't want to die I am to young!" "I don't think it would because titanium and puffle armour are the strongest type of metal in the hole of club penguin!" Shade said. So I told him all about what happened to my puffles and what they did. So he said to go and get them back from the pet shop and to try and get them back for free because they where mine anyway. So I did just that after a good night sleep in his igloo. I put my mountain climbing gear on because that was the only clothes I had with me. I set of to the pet shop to get my puffles back and get a new igloo closer to town this time. When I got to the pet shop there was millions of puffles there! I asked if they had any puffles called solar, cheese and Kai, they said "well we do have a white called Kai, a blue called solar and an orange called cheese is that what you are looking for?" I said "of course it is what i am looking for!" He said "that will be 2400 coins please" I gasped and looked in to my bags I found my money and counted it up. "I have 7452 coins so here is 2400 coins and thank you very much!" I left the pet shop and carried on trying to find a new and available igloo that is close to the town. I manage to find a good sized igloo that was very close to the town and it belonged to a very nice and generous penguin that was moving out anyway so she let me have it and she said "the rent will be 70 coins a week" I gave her 280 coins and said "here is one month rent and thank you so very much. Me and my puffles had settled down in our new igloo and I had bought lots of food for me and my puffles and furniture for us. One day I went to say hello to my buddy Shadebot8 and I told him all about how I got a new igloo that was perfect for me and my puffles

THE END.

(after that my life was paradise)


End file.
